choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lester Castellanos
Lester Castellanos, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, was a vampire and the leader of Clan Castellanos. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance He has brown skin and brown eyes. He has black curly hair and a beard that is graying. He wears a beige business suit with a white shirt underneath. When he transforms into a vampire, he gains blood-red eyes and sharp fangs. Personality Despite his status as a leader in commerce, Lester has a tendency to act completely unprofessional and make unwanted advances on women he finds attractive. This is apparent when he first meets Your Character, making suggestions such as calling him "Daddy". If the 5th portrait fragment is seen by Your Character, Adrian mentions how Lester's employees were working in unsafe conditions, implying a callous disregard of his subordinates. Adrian says Lester is extremely selfish and holds grudges. Despite his flaws, he has some sense of morality and pragmatism given that he was appalled by the crimes committed by Senator Vega and was willing to let Jax have a place on The Council, but only because he considered it a more effective way to deal with the feral problem. He also shows a cautious side, such as suggesting that the Blood of the First must be destroyed because Gaius can use it to track down the Council members and pick them off one by one. In a premium scene during Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that he carved a name for himself as both a wealthy merchant and a conniving political leader. Moreover, Jameson mentions in his journal entry on him that despite being 500 years old, Lester still seems utterly enamored with earthly pleasures like food, drink, and flesh. He is driven just like any mortal. In Book 2, Chapter 5, Your Character discovers that he regularly hires actors who pretend to be scared and run away, so that he can hunt them and then feed off of them. When asked why he has mannequins lying around, he simply replies that "spooky is sexy". Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Interview * Chapter 7: The Judgment * Chapter 10: The Massacre * Chapter 12: The Tribunal * Chapter 13: The Dungeon (Determinant) * Chapter 16: The Dawn Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 1: 'Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Calm * Chapter 5: The Summons * Chapter 6: The Ambush Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Lester an engraved dagger that dates back to the 14th century. Moreover, in Book 1, Chapter 2, he is revealed to be part of The Council in New York. Adrian is disgusted by his behavior towards women and slams his hand into a table for touching you inappropriately. Not only does he think of him as repulsive, but also as someone extremely selfish who holds a grudge, as mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 7. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah serves alongside him in The Council of New York Vampires. Similar to Adrian, she is disgusted by his attitude towards women. Priya Lacroix He and Priya are part of The Council of New York Vampires. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he bothers her by being a lecherous pervert but are willing to be on friendly terms when need to be. The Baron He and The Baron are part of The Council of New York Vampires. Adam Vega He and Adam are part of The Council of New York Vampires. In Book 1, Chapter 16 when he finds out about Adam's death, he calls him "a sneaky little bastard" and "the worst", suggesting that he disliked Adam quite a lot. Your Character Upon meeting you in Book 1, Chapter 1, he acts perverted towards your character when he tells you that you can call him Lester or Daddy in an attempt to come onto you. Even in Book 1, Chapter 7, his eyes are "roaming your body", proving he's still interested. Your Character also calls him a "lecherous pervert". Scholar Jameson He consider Lester a truly strange man and admits in one of his journal entries that he doesn't understand what Gaius saw in Lester. He asks himself if it might have had to do something with Lester's mercantile intellect, or if Gaius simply enjoyed his humor. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin, and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lester. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Lester. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks LesterC Vampire.png|Vampire Lester 1920s.png|1920s outfit Lester Santa Hat.jpg|Santa Hat Miscellaneous Lester Castellanos from Clan Castellanos.png|Clan Castellanos Sneak Peek 14thcenturyengraveddagger.png|14th Century Engraved Dagger JamesonOnLester.png|Info on Lester from Jameson's Notes Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Lester has a similar distaste for it. * Of the six members of the Vampire Council, Castellanos appears to have the lowest amount of plot relevance; he never appears not alongside the rest of the council after the second chapter, and he receives relatively little characterization and screen time. * Lester bears resemblance to actor Jason Mantzoukas. * On April 26th 2019 during the IG livestream, one of the writers said that Lester is from the 14th century. ** However, this was apparently changed when in a premium scene during Book 2, Chapter 2, it is revealed that he is from the 15th century. * In the same Book 2, Chapter 2 premium scene, it is revealed that he is 500 years old, and was born in Greece under Ottoman rule. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased